Season Nineish
by OneHunderedAcreWoods
Summary: Just a continuation of season nine, I guess. Nathan and Haley based, just how their lives continue from season nine...


**I was debating whether to write this story. But since OTH is over, I felt we all need our one tree hill does, well Naley does at least. This is a fanfic that takes place after the season nine finale (before the time jump). Nathan has not quit the NBA that storyline was beyond ridiculous. This story will escalate and will get more 'intense' and dramatic, but this is just the base. Drop me some feedback and reviews, the more I get the more inspired I will be to write some more. Please leave reviews on grammar as well, anything to make this story better. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights reserved to the CW and Mark Schwahn (is that how you spell it?)**

It had been a long day; working at the café could be quite strenuous what with wrestling with obnoxious costumers whose intentions, she could swear, were solely set out to pick out all the flaws the café held and in the meals it served. She came home only to find the inevitable, her nine year-old-son completely engrossed playing with his game system.

"Jamie, give your eyes a break, have you even finished your homework?" Haley spoke motherly.

"Nope" Jamie shrugged, with his eyes still glued onto the television screen.

"Well we're making that a yup, five more minutes then I'm giving your Xbox away to the man who lives down the street by the trashcan"

"What's he gonna do with an Xbox if he doesn't even have a TV to plug it in to?" Jamie lazily said. Ignoring his comment, she dropped her bag onto the sofa and tied her hair into a bun.

"Where's Lydia?" she said as she unwrapped the scarf across her neck.

"Grandma put her down for a nap like an hour ago, I think grandma's napping too"

"Five minutes" Haley reminded. She staunchly walked upstairs and made her way into Lydia's nursery, she hated waking her up from her sleep, but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep at night if she kept sleeping, and neither would she herself. She rubbed her daughter's back softly in an attempt to wake her up. "Lydia, it's time to get up, honey." Lydia blinked a couple of times and then let out a yawn. Haley lifted her up from her crib and walked back downstairs carrying Lydia. "Alright, that's it, turn it off and go get your homework." Haley spoke strictly as she put Lydia down on her high chair.

Jamie did as he was told; he ran to the kitchen counter to get his book bag and sat one of the stools. He removed his books and began scribing. Haley on the other hand had to get dinner started, she sautéed the potatoes and put the meatloaf into the oven consecutively. Meticulously cutting the onions and garlic, she poured them into the pan with the potatoes, simultaneously a spell of different decedent flavors diffused into the kitchen. She made just enough food for the three of them; Nathan was out all day, he had to attend a press conference that involved some negotiations and contracts he had signed onto. He also was attending a formal dinner dedicated to all the Bobcat players. Deb walked into the kitchen; she had been living with them since Dan died. Nathan didn't want to hold any regret giving up the chance to be as close to his family as he could. He learnt that life was short, and family is the best thing one can hold onto when life got messy.

"Do you need any help, Haley?" Deb asked warmly and generously willing to help whenever she could at the Scott household.

"Um, actually, yeah. I wanted to go take a quick shower, um could you just finish dinner?" She asked with her voice carrying a tone of hope, yet, knowing that her mother-in-law would say yes.

"Of course" Deb quickly said without hesitation.

"Great, the meatloaf should be done in the next 10 minutes" Haley said. She then raced up the stairs with the intentions of taking a quick shower.

After her quick, 15 minute shower, she walked into the kitchen to see that dinner was almost done, helping Deb with the plating, she brought out the plates and glasses and placed them across the counter. It was occasional when they ate on the dining table; they usually ate on the kitchen counter most nights.

"When's dad coming home?" Jamie asked, as they were finishing up with their meals.

"I don't know, soon, I think." Haley glanced at the clock hanging up on their kitchen wall; it was almost 7:00. She got up and put her plate and glass into the kitchen sink, and then picked Lydia up. Jamie, I'm going to go put Lydia to bed, and then I'm gonna come check up on you, and you should be in bed too by then. Jamie nodded and cleaned up the rest of the food on his plate. Haley walked upstairs, she changed Lydia's diaper, read her a quick story, and put her to bed in her crib. She turned off the lights and walked over to Jamie's room. He was lying on his bed; with she sheets over his body; she sat by him.

"Mom, you think grandpa Dan is in heaven? I mean he did a bunch of bad things, but he also did a bunch of good things as well?" He asked concerned.

"I think, that wherever he is, he's happy, because you're right, he was a good man at the end." Haley spoke a little unsure and lost as well. "Alright, I think it's time for bed, good night buddy." She kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room after switching off the lights.

After doing the dishes she walked over to Deb's room. "Hey, do you need anything?" Haley asked softly and caringly,

"No, I'm good. Haley, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me live with you guys."

"It's no problem Deb, you're family and you're exactly what we need right now, the kids, Nathan, me." Haley smiled and walked over to her own bedroom. She changed into her pajamas. She wore plaid pajama pants and an over-sized t-shirt and climbed into bed, grabbing her book. She read almost every night before she went to bed, at least the nights when Nathan wasn't too hasty to make love. After reading for almost half an hour, Nathan walked into their bedroom. They exchanged smiles and he plopped on the bed exhausted.

"How was your day?" he asked exhaling a deep breath.

"It was good, nothing unordinary happened. What about you?" Still reading her book she replied.

"It was long, it's good to be home though" He replied looking at the ceiling of their room and then glanced back at her. He winced when he saw her still absorbed into her book. "Haley" he spoke with a slightly angry and upset tone.

"What?" she honestly replied. He rolled over onto his elbows.

"I was gone all day, at least put the damn book down and look at me and talk to me," he sternly said.

"Oh sorry, do you want me all to yourself?" she cooed.

"Yes." He blatantly said and he rose up and put his arms around her. He placed his palms by her sides and kissed her deeply. "I missed you today" he told her.

"I missed you too" she placed her head onto his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. The crying of their one year-old daughter coming from the baby monitor interrupted their actions. Nathan groaned and let go of his wife. She got up, and walked out of their room to tend to their daughter.

It was 8:00am, Friday, Haley was already awake downstairs making the family breakfast and packing lunch. She also had to pack Nathan's bags since he was leaving this evening to head back to Charlotte. She hated it when he was gone; it was harder with the kids, café, housework and most importantly, she missed him. Jamie raced down the stairs and jumped onto the stool by the kitchen counter. Quickly eating his breakfast, he got his book bag and lunch and raced out the door. Skills would always give him a ride to school, since he was head coach of Tree Hill High Ravens. Deb and Haley had their breakfast together, eggs, bacon and some toast.

"Nathan still isn't awake?" Deb asked Haley while sipping her morning cup of freshly grinded coffee.

"He usually sleeps in after long conferences and meetings, he likes to recuperate from all the publicity and extensive events." Haley said, fully knowing the reasons to all of Nathan's actions, well most of the time anyway. "And besides, he gets really cranky when he's woken up on days he can sleep in."

"Nathan and his short temper" Deb agreed. Her eyes rose to the living room, when Nathan made his way from there into the kitchen. He was attired in a wife beater and customary plaid pajama pants. Which created huge juxtaposition if he stood next to Haley, who was already dressed in a light blue shirt which sleeves were neatly folded to her elbows, and a pair of dark blue, denim skinny jeans. Her hair was tied into a bun with a fringe of her hair hanging across her forehead. Nathan sat on a stool next to his mother, while Haley was my stove frying some more comestibles.

"Morning mom" he spoke, his words came out a little softer than he had anticipated, and it was the result of just waking up.

"Good morning" she replied with a heavy smile. He gave Haley the 'sup-nod' look most teenagers shared with each other when they passed by one another. Although they had been married for 10 years, it was still a bit awkward showing their displays of affection blatantly in front of Deb. When she was around, they showed the bear minimum.

"And good morning to you too, my beautiful wife" he said with a praising tone.

"Well good morning, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked turning back to the pan.

"Uh- eggs, bacon, pancakes?" he asked.

"Alright, the eggs and bacon are ready, but I need to make the pancakes" she began removing ingredients for the pancakes out of their respective cabinets.

"No, it's alright, eggs and bacon is good" he said stopping her from continuing.

"Are you sure? I mean I could make them it's fine" she asked, she always had the intentions of pleasing him.

"Yeah it's fine," he said with a smile. She put the eggs and bacon onto his plate, he began eating right away.


End file.
